thefearmythosfandomcom-20200216-history
The World Through These Eyeholes
The World Through These Eyeholes is The Somnambulist's first Servant blog. It follows the misadventures of a Nest called The Faceless Bastard as he deals with the basic life of a Nest with a few twists. Plot Synopsis Arc 1: The Forgotten Fears We are first introduced to Faceless and this blog as he uses it to taunt a Runner, Harold Ardy, about the murder of Harold's parents and baby sister. The next few posts deal with a strangely organized Runner attack on a Servant bar/Runner trap called O'Briens. In the attack, the bar is destroyed and Faceless kills two people and follows the rest back to their base of operations. Eventually the time for the attack comes, and Faceless proceeds to attack only to learn that it was a trap and the mastermind behind it all was none other than Harold. After this, The Convocation tell Faceless not to go after Harold and instead give him a mission protecting a prospective Nest, called Sandy. During this mission, Harold, displaying strange new abilities, shows up again and kills Sandy. It is eventually revealed that Harold had somehow became the Servant of an extinct, or no longer existent, Fear. Harold challenges Faceless to a fight and the two meet for their final battle. Arc 2: Here Lie We After The Harold Event, Faceless is relaxing back into his more normal (or at least normal for him) life and we catch up to him stalking another Runner, Brian Altess, who had recently been responsible for the murder of a Nest. However while following him, Faceless watches this supposedly normal Runner summon a Door to The Empty City and enters it. Faceless ends up following him, where he discovers that The City is a little different than usual and apparently not on his side. He also meets a mysterious boy who has apparently been living in The City who he refers to as P.A.. After an incident with Brian, P.A. (Portnoy Augustus) becomes aware of the fact Faceless is a Nest and uses his power to turn him human, much to Faceless' dismay. Later, Faceless runs into Brian again and finds out that Brian had simply been a lure used by The Empty City to bring Faceless there to help kill a failed experiment. Faceless guesses, correctly, that the experiment is in fact Portnoy, but can't figure out how to kill him due to his powers. He eventually comes up with a plan, but the City doesn't trust him enough to allow him to enact it, so he is forced to work against it in order to enact his plan. Portnoy brings Faceless to a friend of his who can help them. She has a machine which can temporarily disrupt the City's control, which would allow Portnoy to open a door so Faceless can escape the City. The City, however, does all it can to stop them, even bringing in a horrible monstrosity to fight them. They succeed in surviving the City's onslaught long enough for the machine to start working, allowing Portnoy to create a Door. However, Faceless then enacts his plan to remove Portnoy from the City, which deprives him of most of his powers. This has the unfortunate effect of almost ending the universe. Portnoy sacrifices his powers to save the universe and Faceless goes back in time to the moment before all of this via a time reset button caused by Portnoy's actions and gains a new sword to replace his destroyed machete. During the epilogue, it is shown that Faceless' time as a 'normal' human has made him slightly more sensitive to feelings, but he promptly explains that he is still the same ruthless uncaring murderer he always was. He also pockets his wife's broken wedding ring that he found under his fridge. Arc 3: A Dance With Deceit Faceless accidentally becomes a member of a special Servant task force to track down, and eliminate, a new threat to The Fear Servants. Joining a Slender Agent named May, a Willing Doll called Harold, a Towerborn- TB994, and, later, a Timberwolf by the name of Jerry. They travel to the last known location of their target. After a strange event, Jerry provides more information on the target, which is revealed to be a specific Shard of The Dying Man called The Liar. While searching for it, the group separates, TB994 is killed, and May disappears. Later, May contacts them and reveals that she has no clue where she is. She contacts them again, telling them that The Liar has found her, and it is assumed that she is now the new Host. Based on a comment left by The Liar, using May's account, they head to Slender Man's territory to find May. Jerry shoots at her and she passes out, leaving the group confused and no longer sure whether she's The Dying Man or not. The Liar and May both comment on the blog using the same account and the group goes back to pick up May. Faceless begins developing feelings for May now that his human emotions were awoken by Portnoy, but he is heartbroken when he catches May and Jerry having sex. Shortly after, Jerry dies mysteriously. Before much can be made of this, the group is suddenly attacked by The Slender Man and a few Proxies. Forced to flee, Faceless loses his second mask as Harold uses it to distract The Slender Man. At the new location, new information comes to light and Harold reveals some unexpected abilities. The Proxies attack and Faceless confronts May revealing her to be The Liar. She is killed; Harold and Faceless leave with a job well done and a small amount of despair on Faceless' part. Arc 4: The War Faceless and Harold are attacked by a random group of Proxies on their way back to their respective homes. This is revealed to be a much smaller part of a larger problem: the Proxies, angry over the death of their fellow comrades, have decided to attack Harold and Faceless and, by the same extent, The Convocation and The Wooden Girl. The Slender Man informs them that the Proxies no longer serve him and gives Faceless and Harold permission to slaughter them. Having cleared the entire area together, it is revealed that The Convocation and The Wooden Girl both have laid claim to the previously Slender Man owned territory, inciting a three way war. Faceless and Harold now fight against each other, and the leader of The Proxies in the area- a woman called The Grinning Reaper. The fight ends in an anticlimactic victory after Faceless kills The Grinning Reaper. However, The Slender Man wins regardless of this Arc 5: Run, Birdbrain, Run Faceless is sent after a Vadim, a Runner who used to be a Russian Spec-ops agent, by The Slender Man. This ordinary man manages to be get the better of Faceless at every turn until Faceless discovers that he is avoiding capture by using a secret elevator that leads to the sewers below his apartment. Two masked thugs sneak up on Faceless as he searches the apartment and rough him up a bit with baseball bats. He manages to find one of the men who previously ambushed him a few days later and interrogates him for information, but comes up with nothing he didn't already know. Shortly afterwards, he learns that the men who attacked him weren't entirely human and that the one he attacked died in a hospital run by Oathbreakers under mysterious circumstances. The Convocation orders Faceless to look into this strange conspiracy, so he goes back to the hospital to investigate. Vadim gets the drop on him and tell Faceless that he is also looking into these mysterious men as well, resulting in an uneasy truce between Vadmin and Faceless to expose the truth. As they inspect the bodies of the dead thug, who has turned into sludge at this point, Vadim informs Faceless that they approached him as runner mercenaries and that he had hired them to attack Faceless in his apartment. Following the death of his partner, the other mercenary claimed that he had become defective and left, stating that he was being "recalled". The two of them interrogate an Oathbreaker at the hospital for information and find out that the assassins were actually artificial Dying Man shards. Dozens of Fear servants start purging the artificial Dying Man shards but it quickly becomes apparent that there are far too many of them to handle. The town quickly becomes overrun by possessed people, so Faceless orders allies to set everything on fire and position dozens of snipers on the roofs. He is almost killed by one of the artificial shards but the infection is halted when he touches his wife's wedding ring in his pocket. To his surprise, it turns out that The Liar, who had been possessing the ring ever since their last encounter and has been waiting for the opportunity to possess a new host, is the one who saved him. The snipers start shooting at her as she tries to escape the city, but Faceless is still convinced that she survived. The Last Act of Fate With all of his other missions out of the way, Faceless decides that it is time to finally confront a Harold Ardy, who managed to survive their battle by leaving a part of himself behind and has been causing chaos. Faceless is sent a letter from a servant of The Archangel named Percy Aaron. Since The Grove of Fetters was a place of worship, the Archangel is more powerful there, so Percy suggests a temporary alliance with Faceless on behalf of his master. Faceless is invited to a large mansion where he meets Percy, who is actually a brainwashed Portnoy Augustus whose memories of his encounter of Faceless have been wiped. Another servant tells him that Portnoy will assist him by neutralizing Harold's advantage during his visit. Faceless leaves for the Grove afterwards. Harold and Faceless start the fight with their powers but they agree to a compromise in which Harold will not turn to smoke and Faceless will not use any of his birds when they realize they are too evenly matched. This gives Faceless an advantage due to his superior swordsmanship skills, and he kills Harold easily despite his brutality. However, it turns out that Harold had planned to kill Faceless as a sacrifice that would resurrect The Brute and since the ritual didn't require a specific sacrifice to work, Harold's death caused the Brute's revival instead. With no other choice left, The Convocation pierce their way through Faceless' body and tear him apart, killing him instantly. Although they are unable to destroy The Brute once again, The Convocation are able to ensure that it will never regain its power due to its severely weakened state following its revival. Faceless' last moments before his death are then transcribed to the blog by another Nest named Oliver Bough (a.k.a. The Dove), who goes on to declare that The Faceless Bastard will be remembered as one of the greatest Nests in history for his sacrifice. Category:Blogs Category:Completed Blogs Category:The Convocation Category:Nests Category:The Amalgam Saga Category:The Somniverse Category:2012 Blogs